Ni tu, ni yo
by Misato-01
Summary: el amor puede doler tanto....es un T&E dejenme reviews
1. cap1

BNi Tu, Ni Yo/B HR  
  
Un nuevo día dio inicio, el sol brillaba fuertemente y la brisa del mar era sutil y refrescante, ella se encontraba allí tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía, pero a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta belleza, no podía olvidar sus sentimientos, su tristeza, desesperación, desconsuelo  
  
Se levanto, su mirada estaba vacía desde hacia poco tiempo, perdió a su ser querido, al la persona que mas amaba, tomo un baño y comió algo, entonces escucho el teléfono alguien la llamaba  
  
-bueno..  
  
-hola Tomoyo...como estas  
  
-bien madre..no tienes por que llamar todos los días  
  
Estaba cansada del asedio..no era una niña...solo una mujer triste..tan solo eso  
  
-es que estoy muy preocupada...cuando volverás  
  
-no lo se madre...necesito estar sola..comprende...  
  
-esta bien..pero tampoco es bueno que escapes...tienes una vida que continuar...además por que elegiste ese lugar  
  
-lo se....pero ahora necesito pensar..hasta pronto mamá  
  
-hasta pronto hija....- colgó el teléfono  
  
salió a dar un paseo por la playa como cada mañana, aun recordaba que en ese mismo lugar el le había pedido matrimonio...solo faltaban unos pocos meses para casarse cuando ocurrió el terrible accidente...justamente regresaban de ese sitio, el iba conduciendo y había un lluvia persistente  
  
*******************Flash back*********************  
  
-mira la carretera...acaso estas loco  
  
-puede que si..solo si es por ti...-le dijo aun mirándola  
  
-voltea... sino ocurrirá algo malo  
  
-esta bien...Tomoyo mi madre desea que vayas a verla  
  
-esta bien...pero sabes que ella no me ve con buenos ojos...  
  
-solo esta un poco celosa..no te preocupes...ella lo entenderá...- el miraba el camino...- además...eres muy bella..dulce...gentil...y sobretodo...te amo- le dijo volviendo a mirarla y sonreírle... ..tomo su mano y la beso...sosteniendo con una sola el timón , ella se sonrojo un poco  
  
-mira el camino..- le volvió a reclamar, entonces ella volteo y vio algo que paso..- cuidado  
  
- el volteo y también vio algo y estaba en mitad del la carretera entonces lo evadió en forma brusca pero sin dejar de conducir, haciendo que el auto resbalara por el agua que estaba sobre el camino... entonces perdió el control y el auto choco bruscamente contra un auto que venia en sentido contrario  
  
Ella aun recordaba cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio allí todo ensangrentado...fueron rescatados y llegaron al hospital mas cercano...llegaron los padres de ambos ...los padres de Kevin eran ingleses pero estaban viviendo por un algún tiempo allí en Japón...la madre de Kevin estaba llorando amargamente, mientras ella tenia unas cuantas heridas y cortes, pero su novio no sufrió la misma suerte...estaba en sala de operaciones y aun no sabían nada de el....  
  
Pasaban las horas y no había informe de Kevin hasta que al fin un doctor salió y dio la fatal noticia..Kevin había muerto...Tomoyo sintió que el mundo se le venia encima..empezó a llorar..abrazo a su madre....vio a los padres de Kevin..también estaba llorando era su único hijo ..y ahora estaba muerto...la señora Farell se acerco a Tomoyo entonces ella se separó de su madre y sin siquiera poder reaccionar sintió la cachetada que le dio la madre de Kevin  
  
-tu fuiste la única culpable de esto..desearía que hubieras muerto en lugar de el..-Tomoyo aun no reaccionaba..solo tocaba su rostro ...aunque no le dolió tanto como las palabras de ella..- ojala mi hijo jamás te hubiera conocido..- finalmente dijo antes de irse  
  
El día del entierro la madre de Kevin veía muy mal a Tomoyo ..pero ella trataba de no prestarle importancia..quiera despedirse de el..quería irse con el..pero no pudo...estaba viva y lo lamentaba..entonces terminando se fue rápidamente....  
  
********Fin del flash back************  
  
se sentó en la orilla de la playa y miro el horizonte...como el mar y el cielo se unían a lo lejos...el deseo de volver a estar con el regreso..por que la había dejado sola..se sentía abandonada...quería regresar el tiempo y estar como antes..  
  
Haciendo planes para el futuro..soñando con pasar el resto de su vida con el amor de su vida..pero ya no se podía..el se había ido demasiado lejos y para su desgracia no podría regresar jamás..  
  
Entonces se levanto y fue al mar ..quería volverlo a ver..quería estar en el mismo lugar que el...sus pies empezaron a sentir el suave ir y venir de las aguas y poco a poco de iba introduciendo..el agua estaba algo fría pero no le importaba..no sentía nada ..solo dolor que se iría en tan solo unos minuto...el agua ya le llegaba al cuello y una ola la derribo y desaprecio de la vista..  
  
En ese instante sintió como poco a poco su vida escapaba de ella...cerro los ojos y se resigno a morir...pero al mismo tiempo estaría con el...con su amor...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol, un hombre apuesto y además con dinero, decidió pasar unos días en la playa ..esta huyendo como siempre de su madre y de sus exigencias y es que como único hijo de los Hiiragisawa..siempre le fue difícil  
  
Ahora que su madre se había empecinado en casarlo...era todo un caos así que prefirió salir de allí y no tuvo mejor idea que ir a Japón un país que siempre le gusto y sobre todo lejos, a miles de millas de Inglaterra, de sus responsabilidades y sobre todo su madre  
  
Salió a la playa, aun era temprano así que decidió salir a respirar algo de aire y ejercitarse un poco, le encantaba nadar, sentir el agua sobre su piel que lo refrescaba lo hacia sentirse mejor...  
  
Mientras caminaba rumbo a la orilla vio que una joven estaba en el lado profundo del mar..el agua estaba un poco movida ..de pronto ya no la vio una ola la tapo totalmente.. se asusto mucho y fue por ella... era su deber no podía dejar de ayudar a alguien no podía dejar morir a nadie...  
  
Entro al mar y nado hasta donde se supone había estado la joven y la busco desesperadamente ..pero no la hallaba, se sumergió nuevamente y al fin vio algo..fue hacia allá y la reconoció..la saco..ella estaba inconsciente...la llevo rápidamente a la orilla y practico primeros auxilios ...pero no reaccionaba..un nuevo intento...al fin ella pudo respirar ...ella empezó a toser  
  
- ufff....estas bien...- le pregunto pero la notaba lo mal y la reconoció..ya la había visto antes por allí...siembre sentada mirando el mar entonces volvió a perder la conciencia...el la llevo a su casa...pues no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde vivía  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.  
  
De pronto volvió a la vida y sintió como la brisa marina golpeaba nuevamente su rostro mientras recuperaba un poco la conciencia pero aun estaba aturdida..alguien la había rescatado..pero por que...  
  
No quería estar a salvo..no quería  
  
Vio unos ojos posarse sobre ella ..sintió como su cuerpo volvía a ser débil y todo se volvía nuevamente negro...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y miraba todo ..no reconocía nada...estaba muerta..no ...no lo estaba..pero donde estaba entonces vio a alguien ha acercarse...  
  
-al fin abriste los ojos...  
  
-quien eres..- pregunto aun algo aturdida  
  
-te salve de que te ahogaras..- le respondió amablemente y le sonrió quien no lo haría teniendo un rostro tan bello en frente  
  
-no tenias por que hacerlo..- de su boca salió un reproche en lugar de palabras de agradecimiento  
  
-no me digas que querías ahogarte..- pregunto desconcertado....no creía que existiría alguien que odiara la vida  
  
-..- ella no respondió...- lo siento no quise ser grosera yo...- intentaba la mejor forma de disculparse  
  
- disculpa aceptada..como te llamas?..- pregunto Eriol tratando de olvidar el incidente anterior  
  
-soy Tomoyo Daidouji...- respondió tratando de se ser amable..pero no lo logro..solo fue un ligero lamento  
  
al escuchar su nombre la miró sorprendida  
  
-Tomoyo Daidouji?...- el nombre se le hacia muy conocido..pero de donde...- no puede ser...-de pronto la recordó sonrió...no la había reconocido..habían sido tantos años..además había cambiado bastante..ahora era mas hermosa y más triste  
  
-que?..pregunto aun mas desconcertada...quien era aquel tipo que la miraba con tanta familiaridad  
  
-soy Eriol Hiiragisawa...no me recuerdas..- respondió emocionado...hace tanto que no sabia de sus amigo....en parte su culpa ya que durante ese tiempo solo se dedico a complacer a su familia..nada mas  
  
-uhmm...- tomoyo estaba mirándolo y tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre ...hasta que  
  
-el mago Clow...eres la reencarnación de Clow...el que hizo toda esas pruebas a Sakura..- pregunto incrédula...y es que ya casi lo había olvidado...  
  
-si...- Eriol sentía ya algo mas de confianza al saber que la conocía..- pero por que intentaste hacer eso- pregunto tratando de explicarse por que alguien cometería tal locura  
  
-ya no tiene caso...- respondió volviendo su mirada hacia las sabanas que la cubrían y mientras estas expresaban aun mas tristeza y un toque de dolor  
  
-pues no deberías guardarte todo..a veces puedes salir aun mas lastimada...- le dijo..mientras tomaba su mano...sabia lo que era eso...- mejor descansa...mañana hablaremos mejor..- Eriol la soltó y se levanto para dirigirse a la salida  
  
-pero debo regresar a casa..- tomoyo dijo rápidamente antes de que el saliera  
  
-mañana lo harás ..es muy tarde así que mejor duerme...- y apago las luces y salió de la habitación dejándola sola...  
  
Oscuridad...miro en todas direcciones estaba sola...se sentía sola  
  
Se volvió a echar y se acurruco mientras involuntaria lagrimas salían de sus ojos....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El sol salió nuevamente dejando ver el naciente amanecer tan brillante y claro.... Tomoyo abrió las ojos lentamente al sentir aquel brillo sobre su rostro y se levanto ..salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras...entonces escucho un ruido y se dirigió ahí..  
  
Era Eriol cantando mientras preparaba el desayuno...de pronto algo parecido a una sonrisa intento aparecer pero fue detenida ya que el teléfono sonó y Tomoyo en un reflejo lo contesto..por un momento se olvido de que aquella casa no le pertenecía y contesto  
  
-bueno..- dijo, entonces escucho la voz de una mujer mayor y se le notaba un poco enojada  
  
-quien eres... pregunto en tono sorprendido y molesto Tomoyo se susto un poco  
  
-..yo,...- no sabia que responder entonces Eriol quien ya se estaba acercando a ella la vio desconcertada y cuando ya estuvo a su lado puso el altavoz y pudo escuchar la voz de la mujer y era bastante conocida por el..entonces la mujer al no escuchar respuesta coherente continuo..  
  
-supongo que eres una de esas arribistas que mi hijo se consigue... sospecho que eres como todas esas que quieren aprovecharse del dinero de Eriol...y es que yo..  
  
-tu que madre...- contesto Eriol..tenia que parar esas palabras había sido suficiente para la pobre tomoyo que aun estaba sorprendida..-.madre no tienes por que hablar así..donde esta tu educación...  
  
-Eriol...- su madre se sorprendió mucho..  
  
-además esta joven no es eso que tu dices...es una vieja amiga de la escuela..  
  
-esta bien...tratare de creerte...bueno para lo que te llame fue  
  
-a ver déjame adivinar...quieres que me case..y si es con Karen mejor aun  
  
-si..es una de las razones...  
  
- ya te dije que no me casare y menos con ella..todas esas muchachas son unas aprovechadas..lo único que quieren es un marido rico con el cual poder disfrutar de su dinero..y eso incluye a tu favorita ..Karen..  
  
-hijo no debes hablar así de jóvenes de tan buena familia... ellas no hacen esas cosas...donde esta tu educación  
  
-en el mismo lugar donde dejaste la tuya, madre..además ellas no son tan diferente a las arribista como tu llamas...son del mismo tipo..solo con diferente clase social...  
  
-pero Eriol sabes que lo que quiero es tu bien y que estés casado con una joven de buena familia y... ..bueno...creo que mejor cambiamos de tema...esta bien...dime cuando volverás  
  
-cuando dejes de insistir  
  
- estoy hablando en serio Eriol....le prometiste a tu prima Katherine que serias el padrino de su boda y ya fijaron la fecha..será en tres meses y debes venir antes para lo ensayos...y si quieres podrás volver a irte..pero debes cumplir con tu promesa...esa es la razón de mi llamada  
  
-Creo que lo había olvidado..esta bien estaré allí el mes próximo..no te preocupes...  
  
-bien hijo me despido.. y piensa en casarte  
  
-madre...  
  
- esta bien hasta pronto querido  
  
-hasta pronto madre  
  
Tomoyo aun seguía ahí parada y muda...esa conversación en verdad la sorprendió bastante...había sido algo extraña e inusual..ella jamás había sostenido una conversación parecida con su madre...de pronto Eriol volteo y recordó a su invitada  
  
- lo siento Tomoyo..mi madre no debió hablarte así  
  
-no te preocupes..se ve que te quiere mucho...se preocupa bastante  
  
-si..creo que a veces se excede un poco  
  
-ya veo...  
  
-si...y bueno ya escuchaste ..esa es toda la historia de siempre...ella llama ..insiste..yo le digo que no..ella sigue...y bueno es algo sin fin...  
  
-no creo que debas darme explicaciones...- Tomoyo sonrió un poco..al fin aquella sonrisa apareció...no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hizo desde la muerte de Kevin...le dio gracia lo que Eriol la acaba de decir...bueno creo que ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde...no tienes hambre por que yo si...vam0os  
  
-si claro...le dijo ella pero de pronto una sensación extraña vino a ella...sentía su estomago revolverse...  
  
corrió al baño... y vomitó...Eriol fue tras de ella..toco la puerta de baño  
  
-estas bien...- le dio extrañado...se preocupo algo..tal vez estaría enferma o algo así  
  
-si..no te preocupes..- dijo ella de dentro...fue al lavadero y se limpio...había tenido esa sensación otras veces..pero jamás como esto... si estaba enferma tal vez seria lo mejor  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La hora del almuerzo llego y fue muy divertido ...charlaban de muchas cosas pero a las vez de nada y es que eran cosas tan superficiales que no tenia mucha importancia....  
  
luego fueron a dar un paseo por la playa...el sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa fresca rozaba sus pieles...Eriol aun se encontraba nervioso no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente la razones por la que intento cometer aquella locura...y menos que había sido todo eso en el baño  
  
No tenia la suficiente amistad para hablar de aquello..era una curiosidad que tenia..por que una persona intentaba hacerse daño a tal grado de matarse...esas eran una de las preguntas que rondaba desde que encontró a tomoyo...  
  
No era malo tener un poco de compañía y que mejor Tomoyo....aunque ella estaba algo deprimida...  
  
- que le habrá sucedido- pensaba mientras la observa mientras ella hablaba y veía su rostro algo sombrío ...sabia que en algún momento sabría el porque...por ahora solo quiso al menos animarla un poco...aunque sabia que no seria suficiente  
  
-gracia Eriol...- tomoyo se estaba despidiendo de Eriol..ahora estaba en la puerta de casa de Tomoyo quien la había acompañado hasta la entrada..  
  
- no fue nada para que estamos los amigos verdad..- le sonrió cálidamente...Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco...  
  
-si..claro..creo que ya entrare .. hasta pronto...- le dijo pero antes de irse Eriol tomo su mano y ella se sorprendió un poco  
  
-Hasta luego..- y le dio un beso en su mano..ella se sonrojo aun mas ..pero también se asusto y la saco bruscamente lo que confundió a Eriol.. de pronto tomoyo sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían..se mareo un poco  
  
..-estas bien...lo siento...no quise..- Eriol la sostuvo y la vio algo pálida..aparte no creyó que aquello la molestaría solo era una cortesía  
  
-no..yo...lo siento...- tomoyo se dio cuenta de su actitud y también trato de disculparse mientras se recuperaba y se paraba correctamente para entrar a su casa– Hasta luego.. -entro rápidamente...se sentía avergonzada...realmente el haberlo perdido le afecto bastante...no quería sentirse así nuevamente  
  
- hasta luego nuevamente...- susurro porque Tomoyo ya no estaba a su vista entonces dio media vuelta y fue a casa  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ya era muy de noche y aun daba vueltas en su cama..pesaba que debió hacerle caso a su madre cuando le dijo que no fuera...que no se lastimara mas...  
  
Pero ella fue obstinada y decidió regresar al lugar que le trae malos recuerdo..pensando que así estaría cerca de el...pero el ya no estaba..de eso se dio cuenta esta mañana y por eso decidió era mejor acompañarlo..entonces comenzó a llorara...recordarlo siempre le provocaba ese efecto..  
  
Quería olvidarlo...no podía..el había sido demasiado importante como para olvidar los años que paso con el...y sus planes de escape fueron detenidos ya que fue rescatada por Eriol  
  
volvió a recordar a su madre ..le dijo que tenia una vida que continuar...debía alejarse un poco de los recuerdo...pero no de todos..solo de los malos..lo que le causaban esa angustia...esa ansiedad...tristeza..dolor...y sobre todo la soledad de su corazón que la invadía, debía alejarse de ellos, tenia que haber una forma..debía descubrirla...  
  
al fin amaneció sin ella percatarse ...no había dormido lo suficiente...se sentía muy cansada... todas las mañanas se sentía así desde hacia unas semana... de pronto escucho el timbre así que no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse e ir atender al visitante desconocido que llegaba  
  
- hola Tomoyo..creo que te molesto...- era Eriol quien aun estaba algo preocupado y decidió ir a visitarla..  
  
-no te preocupes..pasa..solo espera a que me cambie..- le dijo yendo a su habitación  
  
-esta bien...- Eriol se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando por tomoyo...de pronto le dio algo de temor que lo volviera a intentar...ella era una persona después de todo y a pesar de que no eran grandes amigo..quería ayudar que una vida no se desperdiciara de esa manera...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo estaba en el baño....fue a darse una ducha..entonces cuando salió se vio reflejada en el espejo...vio su rostro deprimido..vio sus ojos con aquella expresión de dolor...sombras negras bajo sus ojos...con un inmenso vacío en ellos..acaso jamás volvería a ser la de antes...jamás volvería aquel brillo...la respuesta era clara..no ...nunca mas lo seria..por le haría falta él...eso la desespero...  
  
Tomo la secadora de cabello que estaba sobre su tocador y lo arrojo fuertemente contra el espejo..de pronto sintió ira ..desesperación que necesito desahogar de alguna manera...el espejo estallo en mil pedazos arrojando los trozos por todos lados...acaso con eso se sentiría mas tranquila...tal vez si..solo por un momento..  
  
Entonces empezó a recoger lo trozos y se corto..sangre empezó a brotar de su mano y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos ..entonces Eriol la vio allí en el suelo llorando...había pensado lo peor cuando escucho ese ruido así que fue a percatarse de que no hubiera ocurrido ninguna desgracia..  
  
-que paso Tomoyo...- le dijo arrodillándose junto ella  
  
-solo me corte al tratar de recoger los trozos...- le dijo mientras Eriol la ayudaba a levantarse y dirigirla a su cuarto...  
  
-sabes que no me refiero a eso...por que rompiste el espejo...- le dijo mientras curaba su mano con un poco de alcohol y una gasa  
  
-no lo se...- le dijo Tomoyo..estaba aun llorando y Eriol entonces la abrazo..estaban sentados en la cama y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho aun con lagrimas recorriendo su delicado rostro...  
  
-que te sucedió...- le pregunto Eriol tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos...  
  
-aun no quiero hablar de ello..por favor...no quiero recordar mas...- le dijo entre sollozo ...él no insistió mas y la volvió a abrazar fuertemente... de pronto sintió su dolor como propio... que era aquello que ocultaba  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol se encontraba sentado cerca de ella contemplando y aun tratando de entenderla, después de llorar largamente tomoyo se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y la acostó y aun lo hacia...ya era mas del medio día y el estaba aun ahí acompañándola...entonces ella empezó a abrir los ojos..  
  
-buenas tardes bella durmiente...- le sonrió al verla despertar  
  
-Eriol...que haces aun aquí...- ella se sentó rápidamente  
  
-solo esperando para que pudiéramos salir...a eso viene en la mañana pero después del accidente..ya no se pudo  
  
-oh cuanto lo siento..te arruine la mañana...- Tomoyo se culpo y bajo su mirada triste  
  
-no te preocupes...- Eriol no quería hacerla sentirse aun peor pero no lo logro de pronto sonó su celular  
  
-bueno...madre....ya te dije que estaré el mes próximo....- Eriol daba vueltas en la habitación...-si si....no madre..no lo haré...- la conversación seguía...Tomoyo lo veía y se parecía a la conversación del día anterior...entonces sonrió..en verdad era divertido ver así a Eriol...- hasta pronto madre..  
  
-creo que tengo un poco de hambre...- dijo Tomoyo..sorprendiendo un poco a Eriol  
  
-si..tienes mucha razón..yo también.- dijo mirándola entonces tomoyo  
  
-que me recomiendas..- le dijo ella... de pronto tenia mucha hambre..y es que no había desayunado  
  
-que dice comida inglesa conozco un buen restaurante...  
  
-Inglaterra...- susurro ...eso era......un viaje  
  
-dijiste algo...  
  
-eh...esta bien vayamos ...creo que será mejor que me cambie.. - dijo Tomoyo algo mas animada Eriol estaba muy sorprendido... de pronto Tomoyo cambio su actitud aunque aun se le veía triste  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
el restaurante era hermoso lo que le gusto mucho a Tomoyo y toda la tarde fue muy animada, la actitud de tomoyo era diferente...comió bastante...rió..hablo... y volvió a tambalear...  
  
-estas segura que estas bien...- le dijo Eriol...era la segunda vez...  
  
-si...es solo que...- no respondió por que sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a caer pesadamente..  
  
Eriol la detuvo preocupado...  
  
-tomoyo...anda preciosa...despierta...- le dijo mientras la gente la rodeaba y miraba sorprendido...  
  
-soy doctor...- se acerco un hombre...-déjame verla...  
  
la examino..después de un momento le dijo Eriol que podían llevarla a su clínica a dos cuadras de allí..Eriol accedió y la llevo al auto y fueron...  
  
no podía controlarse...iba de un lado al otro...se sentía preocupado...y nadie le decía aun nada... solo los veía entrar y salir...pero nada de hablarle...la espera era desesperante  
  
-que sucedió..- al fin vio al alguien salir...  
  
-no se preocupe...ya hable con ella...y ya la revise..solo faltan unos exámenes..- le dijo el doctor tranquilamente  
  
-y ella...- pregunto ansioso  
  
-me dijo que quería descansar...esta aun echada en la camilla..- le dijo el medico...-si quiere...- no pudo continuar por que Eriol ya estaba adentro acercándose a Tomoyo que abrió los ojos ligeramente  
  
-estas bien..- le dijo tomando su mano.. y ella se sentó  
  
-si...- fue la corta respuesta de ella  
  
-bien aquí están los resultados...por lo que parece usted esta bien..- dijo el hombre mientras iba revidando cada examen...hasta que vio el ultimo..donde rió...- esta muy bien..Creo que van a tener un bebe..  
  
-ah..- dijo Eriol algo confundido..- es que yo no...- miro a Tomoyo tan confundida como el...  
  
iba a tener un bebe...de Kevin y de ella...no sabia si reír o llorar...y abrazo a Eriol... no tenia idea de lo que tenia que sentir...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ya en la noche tomoyo durmió tranquilamente... soñando con su bebe... ya sabia qué hacer para borrar un poco los recuerdos tristes..debía alejarse del lugar de donde ellos nacían... criar a su bebe e iniciar una vida en un lugar de todo lo que había conocido y vivido con el...respirar nuevos aires que la hagan recuperar el brillo de antaño pero sin olvidar que el siempre será el amor de su vida  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol se encontraba echado en su cama mirando el techo y pensando... desde hace algunos días se había preocupado por que tenia que regresar y seguro que su madre estando allí lo obligaría a casarse de alguna forma..aunque le había huido hasta ese instante ..  
  
También pensó en el encuentro de tomoyo y toda ese rollo del suicidio, la muerte y un nuevo ser...el bebe de tomoyo...  
  
Quería ayudarla..de pronto sentía tantas ganas de protegerla y cuidarla después de todo ella había sido un gran apoyo para Sakura en la captura y cambio de cartas y el estaba agradecido por ello ya que en cierta forma el fue el responsable de lo que paso, entonces una idea vino a su cabeza...un plan fantástico donde mataría dos pájaros de un tiro solo tenia que esperar el momento justo poder dar inicio y llevar a cabo su plan  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo se levanto temprano..no podía seguir durmiendo necesitaba ir donde Eriol quería despedirse y agradecerle su compañía y apoyo por que regresaría a casa y planearía su viaje para el olvido de su dolor...  
  
-hola Eriol...- le dijo al verlo abrir la puerta  
  
-hola Tomoyo..que haces aquí.....- le dijo sorprendo...- veo que ya te sientes mejor  
  
-si, algo, gracias..- dijo tocando su vientre ligeramente..ahora si se sentía algo contenta  
  
-pasa...- Tomoyo entro y Eriol el ofreció sentarse  
  
-Eriol solo vine a despedirme  
  
-te vas..- pregunto incrédulo..el que empezaba hacer planes para los dos y ella se iba...fantástico..no debía dejarla ir..no ahora  
  
-si..he decidido irme de viaje....  
  
- quieres irte tu sola de viaje- pregunto algo incrédulo ella no debía estar sola debido a sus antecedente ..y sobre todo por que podía dañar al bebe en cualquier arranque- "perfecto" - pensó Eriol- bueno es tú decisión...pero por que no vas con algo de compañía  
  
-bueno es que ahora no tengo a nadie...-dijo tristemente recordando lo de Kevin- todos mis amigos están fuera...y mi madre bueno ella esta ocupada con la compañía no seria justo que yo la molestara con tonterías...-  
  
- Pero no quisiera que la pasaras sola lamentándote...tengo una idea-  
  
-cual?  
  
-podrías casarte conmigo..-  
  
-que????...- tomoyo se sorprendió bastante  
  
-si..bueno déjame explicarte...primero.. y yo deseo que mi madre siga molestando con lo de casarme ...y segundo bueno tu deseas viajar y yo no quiero que se pueda ocurrir o hacer cualquier locura estando sola- aquí la miro y bajo su vista a su estomago...-...yo estaría contigo y tendrías un amigo a quien recurrir en caso de cualquier problema....que opinas entonces que mejor solución que casándote...conmigo..  
  
-si..pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti.... y bueno...- Tomoyo estaba sorprendida y desconcertada anta aquella petición extraña así que decidió negarse  
  
-eso ..lo se..y bueno...yo tampoco lo estoy..es solo conveniencia..- Eriol intento explicar mejor sus planes..- así tu saldrás de Japón o de lo que estés huyendo ...estarías en mi casa y yo te ayudaría para que no te sientas sola y aliviar tu depresión, cuidaría de ti y yo bueno me libraría de mi madre por un tiempo y en ese tiempo podría encontrar a alguien que me interese y tu te recuperarías de tus tristeza ...tendría a tu hijo y regresarías con tu familia...que te parece....solo seria apariencia....  
  
-no lo se... sueña algo extraño...-dijo dudosa  
  
-No te preocupes...solo será hasta que tu quieras..si sientes que ya estas mejor...que puedes regresar a Japón o que no esto no funciona...nos divorciaríamos... – de pronto Eriol empezaba a perder la noción de los motivos para aquella locura...y empezaba a desquilibrar su conciencia e inclinarse a el  
  
- aun así podría ayudarte sin casarnos...-Tomoyo no sabia que hacer...casarse...eso era algo loco...como podría hacerlo si aun estaba el recuerdo de Kevin...y estaba el bebe...aunque solo seria por ayudar a Eriol era algo descabellado...por otro lado no necesariamente tendría que ir con el...pero el tenia razón estando sola que cosa intentaría  
  
-es que mi madre es capaz de enviar a alguien para probarlo  
  
-esta bien...- al fin acepto-cuando seria la boda  
  
-lo mas antes posible...por que deberé regresar para la boda de mi prima...  
  
-es cierto..entonces...tendremos que hacer los tramites para casarnos aquí  
  
-deberá ser así..si es que no quieres que nadie se entere hasta que estemos ya casados..tal vez no se lograría el plan ..  
  
-tienes razón...-dijo al fin...iba a manchar uno de sus recuerdos hermosos casándose con otro en la ciudad donde compartieron los mejores años de su noviazgo...era algo necesario para ayudar a eriol aunque aun no estaba convencida si es que la ayudaría algo a ella...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Bueno creo que esto es el ultimo momento antes del gran paso..- dijo Eriol algo nervioso...  
  
-estas seguro de esto..aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte...-le dijo tomoyo..ambos se encontraban en la entrada del registro civil..vestidos algo formal...solo faltaba una semana para que tuvieran que regresar a Inglaterra...  
  
-si..y tu..  
  
-hicimos el trato no...no pienso romperlo  
  
-ya tampoco..vayamos...- le tomó la mano..sintió un toque de electricidad y entraron..  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Un carro entraba a una elegante mansión...era muy grande...y muy hermosa y elegante..entonces se estacionaron y dos personas bajaron de el...eran un hombre y una mujer  
  
-y mi madre...- pregunto Eriol al mayordomo que los atendía  
  
-esta en el jardín con la Srta. Katherine...  
  
-iré a verla...vamos...- le dijo a Tomoyo extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara...ahora ella estaba ya mucho kilómetros de sus malos recuerdos  
  
Avanzaron por extensos pasillos y salones y llegaron al jardín..Tomoyo estaba un poco sorprendida..realmente era muy bonito todo lo que vio..allí ambos jóvenes pudieron ver a dos mujeres conversando  
  
- supongo que interrumpo algo importante...- dijo Eriol de repente sonriendo allí estaba su madre ella se levanto  
  
-hijo al fin llegaste...- lo abrazo ..entonces se percato de la otra persona que estaba a su lado  
  
-no nos presentas hijo..pregunto...  
  
-buenos días ...- saludo tomoyo con una solemne reverencia al estilo japonés  
  
-madre..ella es mi esposa  
  
-que....pero ..cuando...donde  
  
-hace una semana...en Japón...  
  
-no lo puedo creer hijo...como es posible que no nos avisaras además no puedes casarte con alguien que no pertenezca a la alta sociedad inglesa ..- Tomoyo aun seguía callada..se sentía muy nerviosa y es que sus estado de animo cambiaban con esto del embarazo..se volvió muy sensible  
  
-te equivocas...tal vez a la inglesa no..pero si a la japonesa  
  
-su madre la miro algo disgustada...tenia que hablar seriamente y en privado con su "hijito"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-supongo que estas feliz con la menuda gracia que hiciste querido  
  
-a que te refieres madre..al matrimonio..- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica  
  
-Eriol por que lo hiciste..- alzo un poco la vos  
  
-dudas de la veracidad de mi matrimonio..  
  
-si....  
  
-investiga todo lo que quieras veras que es real  
  
- cada vez te entiendo menos Eriol...desde los 8 años siento que no eres el mismo Eriol...dime tu no lo has sentido....y si es así dime el por que  
  
Eriol se sorprendió ante tal confesión...realmente las madres tenían un sentido único y noto su cambio...justo a los 8 años descubrió su deber y misión y desde allí se volvió dos seres...  
  
-no, madre...  
  
-bueno no nos pongamos dramáticos verdad...lo hecho echo esta pero no creas que te libraras de mi....- le dijo y Eriol aun no sabia como contarle lo del bebe  
  
-eh..-.a veces su madre también solía ser extraña  
  
-mañana debes ir donde el sastre para que te pruebes tu traje....se necesitan muchos arreglos...además debes ir a la iglesia para un ensayo y...- su madre empezó a listar un montón de actividades....sabia que eso sucedería cuando llegara..pero ahora que haría con Tomoyo quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella era parte del trato...ser su amigo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo paseaba..se había perdido en aquella gran casa  
  
-te sucede algo...- escucho una voz a sus espaldas que la perturbo un poco  
  
-ahh...lo siento es que creo que me perdí..- dijo volteando encontrándose con un joven que le sonreía muy Feliz  
  
-eres tomoyo cierto.....  
  
-eh..me conoces...- dijo sorprendida  
  
-soy Nakuru Akisuki  
  
-Nakuru..hola disculpa no te había reconocido  
  
-yo tampoco al principio...y que haces aquí es toda una sorpresa....  
  
-eh..yo bueno..es que....-Tomoyo no sabia como explicarle lo que había sucedido  
  
-aquí esta querida..- le dijo la madre de Eriol yendo rápidamente donde ella  
  
-señora Hiiragisawa...  
  
-veo que la ya conociste a Nakuru...  
  
-si tía la conozco desde hace mucho..cuando Eriol fue a Japón lo recuerdas  
  
-tía- Tomoyo esta extrañada si ella era creación de Eriol  
  
-después te explico...- le susurro a tomoyo  
  
-cierto ya lo recuerdo...Tomoyo necesitamos hacerte un vestido para la boda no quiero que la esposa de mi único hijo se vea corriente..tienes que brillar..pero no tanto para opacar a la novia..esa debe ser la estrella mas brillante  
  
-claro...- respondió tomoyo algo desconcertada...mientras Nauru miraba incrédula lo que la madre de Eriol había dicho.. la esposa de Eriol...tenia que hablar con el muy seriamente  
  
-tía si me disculpas ríe a ver a Eriol..  
  
-si anda ...- le dijo mientras se iba en camino contraria  
  
-Tomoyo hasta luego  
  
-si sonrió nerviosamente...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol aun estaba en su habitación acomodando algunas cosas  
  
-holaaaaaa amo...- le dijo efusivamente abrazándolo  
  
-Nakuru que tal..- sonrió eriol  
  
-veo que tu viaje a Japón fue muy productivo..- le dijo  
  
-eh...no te entiendo..- dijo desconcertado  
  
-tomoyo...-  
  
- ya lo sabes..  
  
-si...y quiero saber que pretendes...  
  
-solo librarme de mi madre..eso es obvio...adema  
  
-pero casarte  
  
-era la única forma...además  
  
-y como la convenciste..hace mucho que no la veía y no me tragare el cuento un amor a primera vista..- le dijo en forma de reclamo  
  
-eh...me dejaras continuar  
  
..- esta bien..  
  
-bueno encontré a tomoyo de casualidad y bueno ella estaba triste...aun no se por que..pero bueno intento suicidarse así que no tuve mas remedio que cuidarla... después descubrí que esta embarazada...sabes que no me gusta que gente inocente salga lastimada ..así que de pronto se me ocurrió aquella salida...además de que Tomoyo pretendía viajar sola para distraerse un poco ..te imaginas..quien me aseguraba que no hiciera alguna locura sola..además que nadie sabia lo que ella intento y menos su embarazo...así que decidí encargarme personalmente de ella..a la vez que podía liberarme de todo ese asunto que mi madre pretendía..y eso es todo  
  
-pero pudiste haberle dicho a su madre...ella se encargaría de cuidarla...creo que ni tu mismo te crees eso de ayudarla..creo que mas lo hiciste por ti  
  
-eh...eso piensa Nakuru  
  
-si lo creo...  
  
-bueno no me interesa lo que pienses o no  
  
-tiene razón..solo te he dado mi opinión ya veras lo que harás...solo te digo pienses si fue lo mejor para ella...no si fue lo mejor para ti...adiós amo  
  
-es lo mejor para los dos.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dos semanas... y aun no le había dicho a su madre que tomoyo estaba embarazada...y cada vez se hacia notoria en su actitud...  
  
Cada mañana se sentía cansada...un par de veces se desmayo y todo el resto mareada...  
  
Se le hacia difícil ocultarlo...pero ya debía dar la noticia...  
  
-Hola tomoyo...- le dijo al entrar a casa  
  
-Hola Eriol...- sonrió  
  
-te has sentido bien...-le pregunto preocupado...  
  
-si..no te preocupes..el esta bien..- le dijo tocando su vientre...y sonriendo ..era una sonrisa diferente..llena de ilusión...Tomoyo se veía cada vez mas linda...y en un impulso puso su mano sobre la de ella para sentirse ligado un poco..por que sabia que el no era suyo..y ella tampoco lo seria...  
  
-sabes...creo que es tiempo de contarlo...-  
  
-tienes razón...siento hacerte pasar por esto...-le contesto  
  
-no tienes que..yo me lo busque...- Tomoyo lo miro extrañada...- si quieres podemos salir esta noche a cenar...no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos..mi madre me ha tenido ocupado con esto de la boda y la empresa  
  
-si claro...- le respondió hasta ese momento se había sentido bien... hasta es momento no había vuelto a llorar..Eriol era amble y la trataba bien y con mucho respeto..e intentaba cumplir la parte de su trato...aunque con su madre en medio era difícil...pero por todo Nakuru lo había hecho bien  
  
se habían convertido en muy buenas amiga...aunque tampoco le había contado lo del bebe..aunque todo el día estaba con preguntas...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo estaba preparando para dormir...Eriol ese día saldría y dormiría sola..era extraño—se había acostumbrado a el .a pesar del poco tiempo en estar casados..aunque sus sentimientos hacia el no habían cambiado, o al menos eso ella creía... entonces se acerco a su cómoda y saco un foto de allí..era Kevin y ella abrazados...ese fue un día especial...se vio a espejo y lo vio a el atrás de ella..se asusto mucho  
  
-por que me traicionaste...- le pareció escuchar..volteo rápidamente pero no había nadie  
  
-no... yo no te traicioné...lo hice por nuestro bien..empezó a llorar...estaba al pie de la cama ..sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el filo de esta...la lagrimas no dejaba de brotar y su llanto se hizo muy fuerte...  
  
Eriol se encontraba en el baño..era viernes y tenia una cita con una joven muy hermosa que había conocido..no era inglesa y le pareció interesante...entonces escucho un llanto...venia de la habitación..salió ya estaba listo y a vio llorando desconsoladamente..  
  
-que te sucede Tomoyo...le dijo. Muy preocupado mientras se agachaba su lado  
  
-el me dijo que lo traicione..-ella lo vio y lo abrazo fuertemente... parecía que Eriol le diera parte de seguridad..el correspondo al abrazo  
  
-quien..  
  
-Kevin..-dijo llorando...entonces Eriol vio la foto en el suelo y la tomo...sin dejar de abrazarla..se sorprendió..esta era la razón de su tristeza... pero en que forma...  
  
-Tomoyo esta bien...aquí solo estamos los dos...- ese era el padre de su hijo.... y se sintió mal usurpando aquel lugar...y sintió celos al no ser él el padre....  
  
-lo siento-..ella se separo..-no quiero arruinarte la noche, anda..le dijo aun llorando..ella se levanto y seco sus lagrimas con sus manos y entro al bañó  
  
-esta bien..el salió de la habitación... y empezó a salir..pero sentía que no podía sola.. se lo prometió antes de casarse..el debía se su amigo tenia que cuidarla..no por obligación ...por cariño a ella y al bebe...en su inconsciente se había echo la idea de ser el padre de ese niño....  
  
Regreso y la vio acostada aun llorando... envuelta en esas frías sabanas que no lograban cobijarla..no lograban consolarla....  
  
Tomoyo no se había percatado de que el había entrado..entonces el se acerco a la cama y se acostó junto a ella y paso su mano alrededor de ella abrazándola...ella sintió eso y se asusto..podría ser..entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Eriol allí  
  
el puso su mano en su vientre y con la otra cogió la de ella  
  
-pero y tu cita.- le dijo  
  
- shhhh.- la callo..-tendré otra oportunidad no te preocupes..ahora ustedes son lo mas importante..le susurro..-Tomoyo trato de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se dedico a sentir su calor y su aroma...-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba inquiete..Eriol aun no regresaba y era muy tarde...eran casi la 4... el solía hacerlo un par de veces a la semana... pero esta vez se sentía algo celosa...  
  
Pero como...eso no era parte del trato..no se estaba confundiendo ..era solo preocupación...luego escucho el auto...era el..lo vio bajar de auto con algo de dificultada...  
  
Se echo en la cama y se hizo la dormida...escucho la puerta abrirse...y oírlo entrar... era un olor a licor fuerte...se sintió mareada y con nauseas... pero resistió....  
  
Sintió hundirse el otro lado de la cama y sintió algo caer pesadamente...sentía ganas de reclamarle aquella salida...pero no estaba en su derecho..estaba allí para ser una pantalla no para ser una esposa real...  
  
Luego sintió sus brazos rodearla... era un descarado..Tenia ganas de golpearlo....después de pasar la noche con cualquier otra ahora estaba allí abrazándola tranquilamente... se sentía furiosa...también sintió un ligero dolo en su abdomen..pero no le tomo importancia...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol se despertó y le dolía la cabeza...había sido una noche genial en el sentido que el había querido...  
  
Abrió los ojos y sintió que toda esa luz lo cegó...y los cerro rápidamente...luego giro y los abrió y tomoyo ya no estaba a su lado...  
  
Debía ser muy tarde...tenia una reunios al medio día pero no importaba se sentía cansado...escucho la puerta abrirse...  
  
-te divertiste mucho..- dijo ella tímidamente no dejando notar su reclamo  
  
-si...esa Kate es inolvidable..- le dijo como cualquier cosa..como si estuviera blando con uno de sus amigo...y tomoyo sintió una punzada en el corazón...  
  
-ya veo ..dijo con un toque de tristeza que Eriol percibió y reacciono...era Tomoyo la del frente..en que estaba pensando al decir algo como eso frente a ella...  
  
-bueno...es que...-  
  
-no tiene s que decirme nada..- dijo ella con algo de disgusto ..casi un grito... su hormonas cada vez salían de control...  
  
-que te pasa...- dijo Eriol olvidándose de su estado...-no tienes derecho a nada  
  
-eh..- se sorprendió..lagrimas de rabia salían ...- tienes razón en esta casa no soy nada...solo un juguete..tu juguete...  
  
-para que aceptaste...no te obligue...  
  
-por que me prometiste algo y te creí...hasta ahora...  
  
-pues ya vez..no debes ser tan inocente...  
  
-vete al diablo.. le dijo antes de salir...- pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de estomago...era un dolo profundo y punzante..se llevo las manos a su vientre y sintió que algo se escurría ente sus piernas...  
  
-tomoyo...-Eriol se levanto al verla allí...- que te pasa..  
  
-déjame..- dijo a pesar del dolor...pero no aguantaba..llevo su mano a su pierna...era sangre....- ahhhhhh..- grito y empezó a llorar...  
  
Eriol vio su mano....sangre..que sucedía...Dios no podía ser eso...el bebe...que le había sucedido...le había gritado cuando no debía ...la cargo a pesar de las negaciones de tomoyo...  
  
fue por los pasillos..eran tan largo...los maldijo..por que tenia que ser tan grande esa casa....no quería perder a su bebe...no quería perderla..iba a ser su culpa...  
  
los empleados lo vieron preocupados...Nakuru los vio pasar y fue tras de Eriol que al fin logro salir de Ali llevarla al auto...  
  
-Eriol..que pasa...- le dijo...preocupada la a Tomoyo así  
  
-sube..te explico ..rápido..- dijo Eriol asustado...  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola de nuevo...aquí con otra historia...al comienzo iba a ser un oneshot pero se me hizo algo largo, lo tuve que partir y aquí pongo la primera parte(estas son la primeras 26 paginas)..espero que les guste...en algunos días mas publicare el final..solo para darle suspenso...  
  
Hasta pronto...  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos  
  
e-mails - Misato_01@hotmail.com  
  
misato@fanfiction.zzn.com  
  
fatimagiuliana@yahoo.com 


	2. cap2

NI TU, NI YO  
  
PARTE II  
  
Se sentía culpable..si tomoyo perdía al bebe iba a ser su maldita culpa...por que la provoco... por dios estaba embarazada...era peligroso...  
  
iba de un lado a otro con desesperación ..y Nakuru lo veía extrañada..hasta ahora Eriol no le había dicho palabra...lo veía desolado..pero que había ocurrido ...  
  
-Eriol..- lo llamo sutilmente al fin se había decidido a preguntarle...pero vio a un doctor acercársele y ella se levanto para acercase también...  
  
-lo siento...- le dijo...y los ojos de Eriol empezaron a brotar lagrimas... lo que temía se había realizado...  
  
-puedo verla...- le pregunto... con un hilo de voz..  
  
-si puede pasar...ella aun esta dormida...  
  
- gracias-..sonrió Eriol vacilante...y Nakuru fue tras el...  
  
lo vio sentarse en una silla cerca de ella y tomar su mano dulcemente mientras la examinaba...estaba tan pálida y sudorosa...se le veía tan frágil como cuando la rescato...Delicadamente paso su manos por las facciones de aquel rostro dormido...  
  
-Eriol que fue todo eso ....- le pregunto Nakuru...necesitaba una explicación  
  
-Tomoyo estaba esperando un bebe...fui un estúpido... -dijo llorando...y llevando sus manos a su rostro...  
  
-pero...-Nakuru estaba sorprendida  
  
-no ..no era mío...pero aun así...-adivino sus pensamientos y se adelanto  
  
Nakuru se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro... tenia razón..Eriol se le empezaba a salir de control las cosas... y Tomoyo empezaba sufrirlo...por que no dijo nada del embarazo  
  
-por que lo ocultaste...  
  
-no lo ocultaba esperaba el momento justo para decirlo...pero ahora no creo conveniente que nadie lo sepa..-  
  
-pues para mi no...  
  
-Nakuru solo no lo menciones...no quiero lastimarla mas...- dijo volviendo acariciar aquel rostro  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo estaba en casa de Eriol de vuelta... el doctor le dijo que debía guardar reposo por varios día ...también le dijo que no había problema y volvería a tener hijo..pero ella ya no los quería...y tampoco menciono lo de su estado con nadie...también le pidió a Nakuru que no lo mencionara... habían inventado cualquier excusa par el motivo de su enfermedad  
  
Ya eran una semana de aquello y se encontraba como ausente...no había querido hablar con Eriol aún... ella le huía a sus explicaciones y disculpas...no quería lastima...  
  
-Tomoyo te traigo tu cena...- le dijo Nakuru entrando con una gran bandeja de comida  
  
-No tengo apetito..- dijo casi sin aliento...  
  
-Vamos Tomoyo..sabes que debes alimentarte... o quieres dejarte morir...  
  
-no estaría mal..- respondió y Nakuru la vio sorprendida...Eriol le había dicho que ella había intentado matase..tal vez lo intentaría nuevamente..  
  
-Tomoyo..- Nakuru dejo a un lado la bandeja y se sentó junto a ella y tomó sus manos...- No estas sola.. muchas personas te necesitamos...  
  
-No lo creo... la que más me necesitaba ya no esta...  
  
-Pero aun esta tu madre...Sakura...yo ..y Eriol...- aquí bajo su rostro...  
  
-por el estoy metida en esto...- le dijo triste...  
  
-lo amas cierto...- le pregunto Nakuru  
  
-no lo se... esto no debía pasar... yo no puedo volver a amar...  
  
-por que... se que estas molesta con el... que fue lo que paso..  
  
-discutimos... –suspiro...- pero a pesar de todo no lo culpo... pero aun así..no lo se  
  
-entonces por que hasta ahora no le has dicho nada...  
  
-solo no quiero su lastima...- lagrimas empezaron a salir... entonces ambas se sobresaltaron alguien había tocado la puerta..  
  
-Pase..- dijo Nakuru mientras Tomoyo secaba sus lagrimas  
  
-Ho..hola...- era Eriol llevaba una rosa en sus manos  
  
-creo que debo irme...Eriol has que coma por favor..- le encargo Nakuru y Eriol solo asintió...  
  
-que quieres...- le pregunto tomoyo recostándose nuevamente...  
  
-solo quería saber como estabas...-dijo con algo de timidez  
  
-estoy bien..si eso es todo...-le pregunto  
  
-no.. quiero disculparme...no era mi intención lastimarte... todo eso lo dije sin pensar..ni siquiera lo sentía...  
  
-lo se... pero aun así dolió...  
  
Eriol empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño y se coloco en el regazo de tomoyo... no sabia como disculparse..su error era tan grande.. para un simple lo siento... como expresar su arrepentimiento...solo llanto  
  
tomoyo lo miro sorprendida y empezó a acariciar su pelo suavemente...  
  
-no te culpo... no era tu intención...- le dijo Tomoyo para calmarlo...  
  
Eriol se levanto y la miro..esos ojos violetas tan dulces..y la abrazo... Lo amaba pero eso no podía ser... jamás debía ser...  
  
-creo que tengo hambre..- le dijo tomoyo...  
  
-si claro.- Eriol se levanto y acerco la bandeja...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La recepción estaba muy animada...los invitados se divertían mucho ..Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraba bailando..el decidió bailar con ella...a pesar de todo ..Tomoyo no lo culpo... el tenia razón no tenia derecho a nada  
  
hacia 1 mes que había ocurrido en incidente y Tomoyo había estado ya algo normal después de su charla con Eriol...  
  
Su madre le pidió acercarse quería presentarle s a alguien  
  
-Hijo quiero presentarte a la señora Farrell..  
  
- Mucho gusto ...- la señora hizo una reverencia  
  
-y el es mi hijo Eriol y su esposa Tomoyo... - Tomoyo estaba sorprendida era la madre de Kevin..ella estaba allí frente a ella...ahora le daba razones para odiarla mas...  
  
-mucho gusto encantado en conocerla...- ella no dejaba de mirar a Tomoyo con algo de recelo lo que la puso mas nerviosa...  
  
-me disculpan un momento..- y Tomoyo se fue...quería tomar un poco de aire..el verla la había perturbado un poco, fue al balcón y quedo allí por un rato..entonces sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo  
  
-así que te casaste....eso me demuestra que nunca lo amaste...- la madre de Kevin estaba frente a ella con una expresión dura y de rencor...  
  
- si lo ame señora y aun lo amo...- dijo dudando un poco pues ahora no estaba segura de nada, la señora Farrell lo noto  
  
-pues no te creo...tenia razón al pensar que fuiste parte de su desgracia..nunca me caíste muy bien y ya se la razón...eres falsa ...eres una mentirosa...que diría mi hijo si te viera en este instante...- Tomoyo no sabia por que pero esas palabras la lastimaron mucho no sabia que decir...se estaba convenciendo de que cometió un error ...entonces salió repentinamente de allí y se fue a su habitación  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol se encontraba con una muchacha que acababa de conocer... cuando de pronto vio a Tomoyo pasar rápidamente y llorando..le preocupo mucho así que decidió seguirla  
  
- me disculpas un instante..- le dijo cortésmente a la jovencita e iba detrás de Tomoyo hasta que la alcanzo dentro de su habitación..ella estaba de espaldas arrodillada con las manos en su rostro  
  
-que te sucede Tomoyo...- le pregunto mientras se fue acercando y se coloco delante de ella y se arrodillo también  
  
-no es nada importante...deberías acompañar a los invitados allá abajo..- le dijo fríamente...su resentimiento empezó a aflorar  
  
-ellos no me necesitan pero tu si..- le dijo el tomando sus manos y retirándolas de su rostro para verlo triste y con muchas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos  
  
-Eriol...- dijo ella mientras se lanzo a sus brazos.... y empezó a llorar mas fuerte...era algo que necesitaba sacar..no valían celos tontos..se sentía triste...  
  
-me lo dirás ahora..- le pregunto en un susurro mientras la separa un poco y tenia sus manos en su rostro limpiando algunas lagrimas de sus mejilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos  
  
- la señora Farell..- empezó a decir entre balbuceos  
  
-que sucede con ella...  
  
-ella es la madre de Kevin...  
  
-ya lo habías mencionado..quien era el...  
  
-el era mi prometido..estábamos a punto de casarnos pero...- aquí corto empezó a llorar mas fuerte...empezó a recordar todo ..el accidente. la triste noticia...y a la madre de Kevin reclamándole...  
  
-pero que..acaso el te abandono..- dijo con desprecio..si había sido así..era un maldito ...  
  
-no...el murió...- dijo en un susurro  
  
-lo siento...no..no quise....- se arrepintió y la abrazo aun mas fuerte...  
  
-la madre de el siempre me culpo...nunca me quiso...decía que su hijo merecía a alguien mejor y cuando ocurrió el accidente ...ella me dijo un montón de cosas... desquito su dolor conmigo... me culpo de su muerte..que lo había echo al propósito...que yo también debí morir con el si lo amaba tanto....y en algún momento lo creí por eso...bueno ya sabes....- no sabia por que empezó a hablar todo lo que no le había dicho antes..a desahogar...sentía que parte de un peso se iba..pero aun así seguía triste..confundida...aun lo amaba pero algo por Eriol también estaba creciendo...  
  
-pero sabes que no fue tu culpa..si tu estas aquí fue por algo...no debes lamentarte.....- le la veía así llorando...se sentía muy mal...habían pasado muchas cosas...pero a pesar de todo ..hasta ese instante ella solo había sido la excusa perfecta para evadir su responsabilidad..para evadir a su madre....  
  
Ahora ahí estaba mostrándose frágil... lo que realmente era ..alguien que necesitaba realmente comprensión y cariño...no un objeto desechar como pensó indirectamente....no un juguete..como Tomoyo le grito aquélla vez...la balanza volvió a moverse pero ahora al lado correcto y volvió el deseo de cuidarla...ahora quería protegerla mas que nunca...  
  
Entonces en un momento el junto sus labios con los suyos...cosa que ella no rechazo...correspondió a esa sutil caricia...en ese momento el no sabia que era lo que sentía... era una mezcla de sensaciones y solo sabia que tenia un deseo incontrolable de besarla..acariciarla....hacerla suya...era una pasión que lo consumía y en este instante deserto..era algo que ya no podía controlar...  
  
Ella se sentía confundida...pero no lo rechazo..en ese instante necesitaba de alguna forma olvidarse de todo y esta era una ocasión perfecta...había algo que el le hizo despertar en ese instante que le dio pie a continuar con aquella...era una pasión que tenia dormida y necesitaba liberar...así que se dejaron llevar por el fuego y la pasión que los quemaba en ese instante...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El alba empezaba a asomarse por las ventanas y ambos estaban en la cama..Eriol abrió sus ojos..la noche anterior había sido algo confusa...sabia que lo que había sucedido solo fue un impulso....pero algo le decía que no lo era..así lo único que hizo fue voltear a mirarla ella estaba aun dormida..tenia una expresión pacifica...se le veía hermosa, ..entonces no lo resistió y beso sus labios mientras la abrazaba sintiendo su calor...entonces ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho..así que en una reacción fue empujarlo y separarse de él  
  
-tomoyo..  
  
-lo siento Eriol..- se dijo también sorprendida  
  
-no discúlpame tu no quise incomodarte...- le dijo y entonces el se levanto y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha mientras ella se quedo allí y volvió a echarse...sentía que algo no estaba bien...por que habría hecho eso...por que no rechazo a Eriol...todo era confuso...entonces Eriol salió ya cambiado  
  
-bueno bajare a desayunar..no iras tu..- le pregunto, por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos se decidía hablar de lo que paso...era mejor no darle importancia  
  
-lo haré en un rato...le dijo ella mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta...entonces se sentó y abrazo sus rodilla y empezó a llorar..de pronto se sintió triste....sentía que había fallado en algo...sentía que le había fallado a Kevin...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Aun Eriol estaba confundido...que había sido lo que había sentido...ella le gustaba..a quien no por Dios era una mujer muy hermosa pero la amaba?...claro que no si apenas y se habían reencontrado y el le había propuesto esta locura..  
  
Como es que ella acepto, logro utilizar muy bien sus palabra y convencerla..pero había hecho lo correcto..quizás para el, pero ahora ella sufría aun mas que antes..  
  
Como el había sido capaz de hacer eso alguien al que le tenia afecto...después de lo de Kaho el siempre intento no tener relaciones seria y solo divertirse un rato con las mujeres ...pero a Tomoyo que derecho tenia de tratarla de la misma manera..no ...no la tenia pero lo hizo ..estaba hecho... debía remediarlo...  
  
Camino al comedor..encontrándose con Nakuru y su madre..quienes lo notaron extraño..pensativo...  
  
-pasa algo... –le dijo Nakuru...  
  
-no... nada..dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo...  
  
-ayer te desapareciste..no te despediste de Katherine...- le dijo su madre...Eriol levanto la mirada sorprendido...  
  
-lo siento..sucedió algo...tuve que irme..- le dijo..aunque no contaría sus intimidades..pero debía disculparse...  
  
-y tomoyo..- le pregunto Nakuru...  
  
-en el cuarto...bajara en un momento...- contesto..se empezaba a hastiar de la preguntas...-iré a la oficina... y no me esperen al almuerzo... les dijo...y ella lo miraron extrañado...  
  
Eriol necesitaba pensar libremente...tenía un gran nudo en la mente y el corazón..no tenia idea de lo que debía hacer...pero algo debía hacer...eso era claro....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado...pero ello perdió a su bebe...por ello quedo como la peor persona en el mundo..diablos..cometía error tras error... y no esperaría ha cometer otro mas...  
  
además traiciono su recuerdo al entregarse de esa manera a Eriol...en que había estado pensando...ahora lo odiaba...debía salir de allí..debía regresar a casa de donde no debió salir...  
  
estar con su madre... con sus recuerdos llenos de amor...  
  
empezó a recoger sus cosas y la dejo en un lado...lo haría en un momento que nadie se percatara...tomo el teléfono...  
  
-buenos días...si deseo reserva un vuelo para Tokio...si..ese esta bien...gracias...  
  
estaba echo y no había marcha atrás...había sufrido mas con Eriol que con Kevin y no lo toleraría mas...no quería seguir siendo su juguete...  
  
bajo al comedor y a actuar normal ..no quería sospechas...  
  
-buenos días...-sonrió fríamente  
  
-hola tomoyo...- le dijo cálidamente Nakuru quien la vio extraña...  
  
-buenos días..-dijo la mujer..-Eriol acaba de salir...dijo que no vendría a almorzar...- ella no quería saber nada de el...  
  
-eh..si me dijo..no se preocupe...- contesto tomoyo sentándose...y fingiendo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
entro a casa...había bebido un poco...subió las escaleras...y esperaba encontrar a tomoyo y decirle que lo había pensado y que debía intentarlo..pero de otra forma...ser un matrimonie real...después de tanto y tanto pensar..no le quedo mas remedio aceptar que la amaba...  
  
y es que en lo único que pensó fue en ella...en su sonrisa..en su voz..en su tristeza..en lo que sintió cuando perdió al bebe..en lo que sintió al saber de Kevin...en sus besos..en su cuerpo...  
  
entro en la habitación pero estaba oscuro y no había nadie...  
  
donde se habría metido...encendió la luz..y la vio diferente...  
  
Nakuru...-grito saliendo de la habitación..  
  
-que sucede Eriol...-  
  
-y tomoyo...  
  
- en su cuarto..no la he visto en todo el día..excepto el almuerzo...  
  
-no esta..  
  
-como...debió salir por allí...  
  
Eriol volvió entrar al cuarto y entro al vestidos...miro sorprendido y con miedo..su ropa no estaba....ella..no podía ser cierto...se había ido...  
  
-no...se fue...soy un idiota...un mal nacido...soy una basura...- se dijo..su madre escucho lo grito y fue a ver..era Eriol  
  
-te lo dije Eriol..estabas jugando con algo peligroso... fuiste egoísta....  
  
.que sucede Nakuru..-  
  
vio a Eriol llorar amargamente de rodilla lamentándose lo que avía echo...  
  
-tomoyo se fue..  
  
-pero por que....- dijo sorprendida...  
  
-creo que el dolor fue mas fuerte que el amor..- respondió...ella sabia que Tomoyo veía diferente a Eriol... pero el se lo merecía...el fue el culpable...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hija te sientes bien...- le pregunto Sonomi..Tomoyo se había sentido mal hacia un par de semanas...  
  
Además la veía triste e ida... que le habría ocurrido en su viaje...hasta ese momento no había comentado nada y ya era mas de un mes de su regreso  
  
El viaje era para ayudarla y regreso peor...peor tomoyo no le quería decir nada..se la pasaba en su habitación...encerrada llorando...o simplemente allí...  
  
-si..mama..- estoy bien...solo algo me cayo mal..no te preocupes...  
  
pero Sonomi no se convencía...  
  
-mejor por que no vas al medico...para asegurarnos..-le dijo y Tomoyo volteo sorprendida...era una opción n que no quería aceptar... simplemente por que le tenia miedo...  
  
tenia miedo a lo que le dijera..y si era eso...no lo resistiría..no resistiría perderlo de nuevo...y se acurrucó aun mas en su cama  
  
-no...estoy bien...  
  
-lo siento hija..pero estoy preocupada y concertare una cita para mañana..y nada de negaciones...- Sonomi salió del cuarto..tomoyo ya no tenia fuerzas para negarse...no dijo nada ...  
  
saco debajo de la almohada algo..era su aro de bodas...se levanto y lo guardo en su cofre...por que diablo guardaba esa porquería...debía iniciar los tramite...pero se resistía en su interior...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
azoto la puerta de su cuarto..todo el camino escucho preguntas y reclamos...estaba cansada..sus sospechas eran ciertas...y ahora debía ser se fuerte...  
  
se acurrucó en su cama...y toco su vientre...y se abrazo a si misma...era un nueva oportunidad y no se iba a dar el lujo de desaprovechar..lo iba cuidar..y amar  
  
era el hijo de Kevin que volvía a la vida...de nadie mas...si el le hizo perder uno..este se lo regresaría...Eriol ya no contaba...  
  
escucho tocar su puerta...su madre exigía explicaciones..pero ella no las daría...quería descansar  
  
las daría después..ahora solo quería dormir  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-es un bebe hermoso Tomoyo...- Sakura había regresado de Hong-Kong... estaba de paseo y coincidía con el nacimiento del bebe de tomoyo  
  
9 meses había pasado desde aquel momento...desde que lo abandono..y se sentía feliz..pero no completamente.... le faltaba algo con que complementarlo... quizás a Eriol ...festejando esto con ella..no el no..a Kevin...ese si..  
  
-si...es un niño precioso...- dijo Sonomi...  
  
-como le pondrás...-le pregunto mirándolo..tenia los ojos azules... diferentes a los de Tomoyo...  
  
-Taro..- que te parece...  
  
-si..- espero que mi bebe también nazca pronto..estoy tan ansiosa..- Sakura tenia 5 meses de embarazo..y se le veía radiante como siempre...  
  
-hija...esta tan lindo..- su madre no dejaba de ver a su nieto... ella le había contado una historia sacado de una novela para ocultar su dolor...pero no importaba...ese bebe era suyo...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
había pasado mucho tiempo después de haber estado allí... casi dos años... había recibido la demanda de divorcio pero no iba firmarla...  
  
Tenia los papeles consigo..pero quería verla y convencerse de que ella no lo amaba... había a sufrido mucho y pagado ... pero la quería de vuelta...  
  
Dos años de pensarla...soñarla... dos años sin verla....decidió ir a la playa..tenia un presentimiento...  
  
Aquella playa que los había reencontrado..en donde había echo su promesa..donde se habían casado...era extraño..el aun llevaba el aro de bodas..ella un lo llevaría...la respuesta seria no..era tonto pensar en eso...  
  
La mañana era bonita..estaba en pleno verano y salió a caminar...si saber por que llego a su casa... debía estar vacía...entonces vio a alguien salir de adentro  
  
era ella....  
  
-Tomoyo..- dijo débilmente y ella volteo..tenia la pequeño Taro en brazos...y se sorprendió al verlo  
  
intento huir...  
  
-espera tomoyo...- dijo él yendo tras de ella...y ese pequeño quien seria... acaso..no..no podía ser...  
  
-que quieres...- al fin se detuvo...-  
  
-también me alegra verte...- intento algo de humor...  
  
-entonces adiós— un nuevo intento de escape  
  
-y el... quien es..- miro con ilusión al niño y ella lo aparto...- es mi hijo...  
  
-lo imaginaba...y su padre?..- dijo algo vacilante  
  
-en Tokio...vendrá en una semana...- mintió....- pensé que firmarías el divorcio....  
  
-quieres casarte con el...- se notaba un inmenso pesar en sus palabras  
  
-pues si...encontré a alguien que me ama..- dijo con resentimiento  
  
-lo entiendo..dijo Eriol con tristeza...ella había rehecho su vida...es un estúpido..debió haberse decidido antes...ahora ese niño seria suyo...  
  
tomoyo vio esa tristeza reflejada pero no daría marcha atrás...  
  
-debo irme..que disfrutes tu estadía...- le dijo con algo de ironía... pero le dolía y salió de allí rápido...y las lagrima brotaron...no pensaba volver a verlo...por que venia a arruinar todo..por que...abrazo a su hijo...era tan lindo...pero parecido a el...  
  
volvieron a nacer sentimientos que creyó enterrados...al ver esos ojos tristes...sentía que lo amaba...pero ya no debía ceder...si había aguantado dos años..lo haría 50 mas...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Los veía a lo lejos..ella estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordaba..por dios era Bella en verdad....por que no la noto ..estaba cegado en su egoísmo...  
  
No se atrevía a cercarse..el miedo al rechazo era fuerte...habían pasado 5 días desde su reencuentro...y hasta ahora no llegaba el susodicho...  
  
Fue a casa...Dios ahora entendía a las personas que pensaban en la muerte...el sufrimiento no era soportable y la soledad mala consejera...ahora la entendía... tal vez esa era la respuesta...  
  
Se sentó en el escritorio, saco un bolígrafo y un papel blanco, tenia que escribir una carta..una disculpa..ella no lo escucharía...así que seria mejor que la leyera...  
  
Fue a su casa..era de noche...vio un auto estacionarse...seria el...se quedaría a ver...  
  
Pero Sakura y su lindo descendiente bajaron del auto...traían un bebe en sus brazos....los miro con dolor...talvez Tomoyo y el hubieran sido felices tanto como ellos...  
  
-que sucede Sakura...-le pregunto Shaoran al verla detenerse y mirar a unos arbustos  
  
-creí ver a alguien...- le sonrió y fueron a la entrada de la casa..  
  
-hola Sakura..que bueno que viniste...- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su prima y mejor amiga...  
  
-como me iba a perder estas vacaciones contigo...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Estaban de compras en un supermercado cerca de la zona donde Vivian...Sakura examinaba unas naranjas cuando desvió su mirada vio a alguien algo conocido... llevaba una canasta...  
  
-eh...pero..- Sakura se acerco a un joven con lentes oscuros.. Cabellos azules... porte elegante, ...era Eriol...-Eriol..- lo llamo y este volteo sorprendido  
  
-hola pequeña Sakura...que tal..- le dijo fingiendo alegría...  
  
-bien..y tu que haces aquí..- el iba solo recuperar a su esposa..pero ya era imposible..ella era de otro.....-solo a pasear...- fingió su sonrisa  
  
-si...debes venir un día a visitarnos..Tomoyo se alegrara de verte...- le dijo..y Eriol vacilo..ella no se alegraría..ella lo odiaba...  
  
-si claro..no te preocupes..a mi también me alegrara...- volvió a fingir...mientras Sakura lo veía con una mirada cálida y amiga..aun era algo distraída...eso jamás cambiaria  
  
-pues que te parece esta tarde..-  
  
-claro..- dijo...vería tomoyo por ultima vez y tendría la oportunidad de entregarle la carta...  
  
-Sakura..- alguien la llamo..  
  
-Shaoran mira quien esta aquí...- dijo mostrando al triste ingles...  
  
-Hiiragisawa...- se sorprendió, le pareció que su aura estaba débil y triste  
  
-bueno creo que ya debo irme..es un gusto haberlos visto...- dijo Eriol con cierto nerviosismo por aquella mirada inquisidora que su descendiente le lanzaba  
  
-no te olvide..te esperamos..  
  
-adiós...- le dijo y se fue...Shaoran lo noto extraño...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-que tu hiciste que...- le dijo Tomoyo algo molesta... por que Sakura tenia que hacer esas cosas  
  
-que tiene ...es buena oportunidad para verlo...hace tanto..- dijo con algo de nostalgia...  
  
-si claro..trato de disimular...ella no quería verlo..no quería tenerlo cerca...  
  
el timbre sonó..seria el....abrió la puerta..sus sospechas eran ciertas...estaba ahí parado mirándola...examinándola detrás de aquello lentes oscuros que servían para ocultar su tristeza...  
  
-hola tomoyo..- le dijo con una sonrisa vacilante...  
  
-hola..- dio controlándose...  
  
-Eriol pasa..- le dijo Sakura..jalándolo...muy emocionada por lo que su amigo pudiera contar  
  
tomoyo cerro la puerta iba a ser una cena muy larga...eriol se sentó y tenia un semblante triste... y al fin dejo esas gafas oscuras...para dejar ver su verdadero sentir  
  
-hola Hiiragisawa..-dijo Shaoran detrás de el  
  
-Shaoran...tienes una bonita familia..-le dijo... con algo de envidia...  
  
-gracias...- le dijo..se le veía apagado, sin alma...- te sucede algo..  
  
-eh..no..- Sakura llego con el te para los cuatro...Eriol no le quitaba la vista al pequeño taro...y Shaoran se percato..y noto algo que nadie mas había notado hasta entonces..podría ser..  
  
-gracias Sakura..-le dijo Eriol...Tomoyo lo miraba seria...y Eriol la volteo ver..este le sonrió..tomoyo se sonrojo ligeramente...sus sentimientos la traicionaban...  
  
habían estado conversando..sobre todo Sakura...Eriol estaba muy callado a lo que había sido en la niñez Tomoyo ni que decir...pasaba algo raro..  
  
-serviré el té...le dijo Tomoyo y se levanto..oportunidad perfecta...debía hacerlo ahora o nunca no había marcha atrás para el  
  
-te acompaño..- dijo Eriol..ç  
  
-no hace falta..- tato de evitarlo..  
  
-no es molestia...- y fue con ella para su desgracia... entraron a la cocina y Tomoyo solo se dedico a sacar las tazas y sacar la tetera del fuego...  
  
-por que viniste..-le dijo sin voltear a verlo..pero Eriol no respondió...saco el sobre de su pantalón..estaba algo arrugado...del tiempo allí dentro... entonces decidió a voltear y enfrentarlo de una vez  
  
-toma..- le extendió y ella se resistió a recibirlo...- por favor...- le dijo con un hilo de voz...cuando ella extendió su mano para cogerlo el atrapo su mano y la acerco a el...  
  
Te amo y siempre lo haré...adiós mi dulce tomoyo...- le susurro y la beso..fue un pequeño roce fugaz que hizo renacer sentimientos en Tomoyo...pero por que decía adiós..se habría resignado y regresaría a Inglaterra...  
  
se separo de ella y salió rápido...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran lo vieron salir rápido con un tristeza en su expresión....estaban sorprendidos... que habría pasado... Sakura entro a la cocina y vio a Tomoyo sentada leyendo con detenimiento una carta...seria de el..  
  
Tomoyo leía atenta mientras la expresiones de su rostro cambiaban de ira a sorpresa y luego tristeza y arrepentimiento, es que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían  
  
Amada y adorada Tomoyo:  
  
Se que me odias, yo mismo me odio...nunca pensé hacerte tanto daño, solo pensé en mi y me siento como una vil basura...vine aquí cuando recibí los papeles del divorcio...me dio el valor de buscarte..ya que hasta ese momento no me atrevía verte a los ojos y enfrentarte..pero me decidí y volví, pero me estrelle contra una gran pared...eras de otro y tenias un hijo...ahí me di cuenta de lo tarde que era...  
  
Sabes cuando estuviste embarazada sentí tanta ilusión del bebe aunque no fuera mío...en serio...lo sentí mío... pero caí devastado por lo que sucedió, lo perdiste por mi culpa...te hice sufrir mucho...y cuando te vi con el bebe en brazos aquel día que volví a verte, tuve una esperanza de que fura mío y empezáramos de nuevo...pero todo era una ilusión... que se rompió en mil pedazos  
  
Sabes al fin te entiendo, descubrí el por que la gente se hace daño al limite de quitarse la vida..lo recuerdas...no la odian..solo es el dolor difícil de aguantar, la tristeza que no te deja avanzar....oh dios son tantos sentimientos....peor al final en la muerte descansas....y eso escogí...adiós mi amada Tomoyo adiós y que seas muy feliz  
  
Te ama con locura  
  
Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo termino de leer la carta y la lagrima brotaron..no podía ser cierto. Eriol se iba a matar..por eso dijo adiós  
  
Tenia que evitarlo  
  
-que pasa...- le pregunto Sakura... al verla si..los ojos de su amiga de pronto dejaron caer lagrimas  
  
-y Eriol..-le pregunto Tomoyo temiendo la respuesta  
  
-salió rápido...no dijo donde iba..- respondió la joven de ojos verdes aun muy confundida  
  
-dios santo...debo salvarlo...- dijo con desesperación y saliendo rápido llevando consigo la carta...  
  
-a quien...- le grito Sakura detrás de ella  
  
-Eriol se va a matar..-le dijo y corrió a la playa...hacia su casa...pero vio una silueta al fondo debía ser el..no se distinguía... estaba oscureciendo...  
  
Sakura la vio entrar...que sucedía...  
  
Eriol sentía que todo se iba de golpe... se senita mejor...al fin descansaría enmendaría su error..todo se volvió oscuro de repente... y a lo lejos escucho una voz que decía su nombre  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6  
  
-no te preocupes..el doctor lo esta revisando..- Sakura le dijo a tomoyo quien solo lloraba y se sentía culpable... lo amaba...por que diablo era así  
  
cuando lo saco ayudada de Shaoran lo había echo reaccionar peor cayo inconsciente nuevamente...y no había despertado así que llamaron al medico  
  
al fin salió de la habitación... había estado cerca de 20 minutos examinándolo pero a tomoyo se le habían hecho interminables  
  
-No hay ningún familiar del pacienta..- preguntó ...  
  
-bueno..no... es algo grave- dijo Sakura..pero Tomoyo reacciono...  
  
-yo soy...soy su esposa..-se dio el valor para aceptarlo otra vez y Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida..Cuando..Como ..donde...  
  
-el señor Hiiragisawa al parecer no tiene nada físico y eso queda descartado... es algo mas mental...esta en un especies de shock emocional fuerte... es como si no quisiera regresar a la realidad.... hay que cuidarlo y atenderlo...hay que hablarle..lo mas que se pueda...  
  
-esta bien doctor..- dijo Tomoyo aun preocupada...y Sakura no entendía nada..Tomoyo le explicaría luego..se fue a su habitación donde la esperaba Shaoran..ahora Tomoyo tenia que ver a Eriol  
  
-puede verlo si desea...- ella entro y lo vio allí con lo ojos cerrados....le había pagado con la misma moneda peor no se sentía bien...lo amaba sobre todas las cosas  
  
se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo...era su esposo..no quería abandonarlo...  
  
-Eriol te amo..-le susurro y rozo sus labio ligeramente, lloro sobre su pecho...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dos días y Eriol aun no despertaba se resistía a abrir los ojos...no quería vivir..se sentía en su aura..Debilitándose poco a poco..Shaoran lo veía preocupado mientras tomoyo estaba dándole de comer al bebe  
  
el se había ofrecido a cuidarlo mientras... estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la cama... Eriol estaba inmóvil con una expresión triste...  
  
-gracias...-le dijo tomoyo al entrar a la habitación...estaba oscuro y había acostado a Taro en la habitación contigua...  
  
-no hay de que..pero aun no debes la explicación..-le dijo antes de salir...  
  
-no te preocupes se la daremos juntos..- dijo mirando a Eriol allí acostado...casi sin vida...no sabia que mas hacerlo había estado llamando durante estos días..le había hablado..pero no reaccionaba..  
  
no sabia que mas intentar..se volvería loca..y moriría de tristeza...y que iba hacer su hijo.....no debía hacerlo regresar..  
  
-Eriol..por favor te necesito..- un nuevo intento...- te amo.....te necesitamos..tu hijo y yo...no nos dejes...volvió a llorar... las ultimas noche habían sido una repetición que acaban decepcionándola cada vez  
  
iba a ser otro intento inútil...el no abría sus ojos  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
sentía voces en su cabeza..seria así como se sentía lo muerte...todo oscuro... y todas esas voces llamándolo....un llanto..ese llanto conocido...  
  
no sabia que hacer....había una luz...la seguiría o iría con loa voces que lo llamaban..esa luz era cálida...y lo haría descansar...  
  
pero le voz..el llanto...eran fuertes..no los podía ignorar...se parecía a la voz de tomoyo..seria ella o solo una ilusión ...era solo que lo torturaban antes de poder ir al mas allá...que era...  
  
la voz...la voz era mas fuerte...se hacia mas clara...te amos..decía...te necesitamos...como ignorarla...  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró al tomoyo llorando acostada a su lado...  
  
-por que me lloras...- le dijo tomoyo alzo su rostro sorprendida  
  
-Eriol..- dijo muy feliz y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-me torturas?... –le pregunto incrédulo por lo que veia  
  
-no...- le dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y unió sus labios con los de el..lo beso frenéticamente....apasionadamente..y Eriol no lo podía creer y correspondió con la misma intensidad..la necesitaba..era lo único...la amaba y ella también...  
  
hicieron el amor ...se dieron una segunda oportunidad...se amaron con locura...se correspondieron mutuamente ...lo que tanto esperaron...algo que deseaban  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
amaneció....dos cuerpos descansaban entre las sabanas blancas del lechos después haberse amado...  
  
Eriol despertó y la vio a su lado abrazada a él ...como pidiéndole protección..Dormida...tan pacifica como cuando la encontró...entonces no resistió y beso su cuello...beso su rostro..beso sus labios...ella sonrió al recibir esas caricias tan cálidas llenas de ternura sobre su piel fría ansiosa de recibirlas...correspondió su beso y abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarlo con ojos llenos de amor  
  
te amo...- le susurro a Tomoyo...  
  
yo también te amo..- le respondió  
  
un llanto era el intercomunicado..taro había despertado...  
  
-debo ir por el bebe..- le dijo levantándose...cubriéndose con su bata...  
  
Eriol se acomodo y se puso algo de ropa...aun quedaba la duda...pero su la preguntaba como lo tomaría...pero tenia que estar seguro  
  
Tomoyo entro con el bebe de mas de un año entre sus brazos...ella se lo dio y el lo miro..esa mirada...no tenia nada que peguntar...ese era su hijo..como no se dio cuenta...todo fue mentira....el era su hijo...  
  
-por que...- le dijo mientras jugaba con el bebé y Tomoyo lo comprendió perfectamente  
  
-estaba tan dolida...-  
  
-no..tienes que...-dijo besándola y levantándose..tenia mucha hambre..bajo junto con Tomoyo y con Taro en brazos...Shaoran y Sakura ya estaban desayunando...  
  
-Eriol..- se sorprendieron Sakura y Shaoran al verlo...  
  
-hola chicos...- les dijo sonriendo de felicidad mientras dejaba al bebe en la silla de comer y se sentaba comiendo una tostada del plato de Shaoran...  
  
-pero...- Saura no podía decir nada...  
  
-creo que es tiempo..- dijo Shaoran...Tomoyo se acerco a su esposo y sentó sus pierna y lo beso...  
  
-tienes razón...- dijo tomoyo...y empezaron a relatar su historia mientras sus amigos escuchaban atentamente......  
  
fin  
  
Notad de la autora....  
  
Hola aquí esta la parte final, las ultimas 22 hojas de la historia ...esta historia solo la tenia 24 hojas por eso pensé que seria un buen oneshot...pero cuando empecé nuevamente debido a cierta grado de angustia que tenia por un asunto empecé a continuarla por que la ideas empezaron a venir y ya tenia el final en mi cabeza y se fue haciendo larga y tuve que partirla ya que mi limite por capitulo o historia es 30 hojas... espero que sea de su agrado  
  
No vemos ...hasta pronto  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos  
  
e-mails - Misato01hotmail.com  
  
misatofanfiction.zzn.com  
  
fatimagiulianayahoo.com 


End file.
